


Так поступают мечтатели (версия для печати)

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Дерек так и не понял до сих пор, почему согласился приехать в Диснейлэнд на их медовый месяц, когда вторым вариантом были пустынные пляжи тропических островов.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 23





	Так поступают мечтатели (версия для печати)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Dreamers Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674902) by [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/pseuds/Jmeelee). 



***

Дерек – оборотень с быстрой регенерацией и невероятной выносливостью, просто образец здорового существа, но он, к своему стыду, должен признать, что Дисней надрал ему зад.

Если бы желания реально исполнялись, он бы хотел оказаться в гостинице, в своем прохладном номере с кондиционером, лежать в кровати и мечтать, чтобы его ноги наконец перестали болеть.

Стайлз, каким-то чудом продолжавший быть сгустком позитивной энергии после обхода всего гигантского парка развлечений на протяжении тринадцати часов, пробрался через все прибывающую толпу народа к самому краю ограждения, чтобы посмотреть на парад движущихся платформ.

Мимо проплывали гигантские фигуры животных в окружении постоянно движущихся танцоров, украшенных тысячами диодов, которые сверкали слаженно в такт гремящей со всех сторон музыке.

Дерек наклонился, чтобы потереть ноющие лодыжки, и внезапно столкнулся задницей с коляской, которую держала женщина, судя по ее виду, крайне утомленная. Внутри коляски сидела малышка с привязанным к ее ручке воздушным шариком, она посмотрела на Дерека сонным взглядом. 

– Я чувствую тебя, – прошептал Дерек через плечо.  
– Эй, – Стайлз прихватил его за нос, – прекращай вот это всё, Хмуроволк. Тебе запрещено быть угрюмым в самом счастливом месте на Земле!

Дерек проследил взглядом, как капля пота сбежала по шее Стайлза за ворот его любимой майки с надписью "Я говорю по-китячьи". 

– Может, я не фанат Диснея, – возразил Дерек.

Он так и не понял до сих пор, почему согласился приехать сюда на их медовый месяц, когда вторым вариантом были пустынные пляжи тропических островов.

Стайлз вскинул одну бровь, разглядывая ушки Микки-Мауса на голове Дерека, и тот почувствовал одновременно довольство и раздражение, заметив, что муж присвоил его коронную ухмылку.

– Ты же сам – сверхъестественное существо. Ты просто не имеешь права говорить, что не веришь в магию!

Дерек огляделся, заметив, что парад уже подходит к концу. Их окружало море людей, поедающих хот-доги, слизывающих капающее подтаявшее мороженое с грязных пальцев. Малышка громко сопела в своей коляске, лёжа в ужасно неудобной позе. Всё это место пахло людскими телами и усталостью.

– Единственное, во что я верю – так это в то, что мне понадобится ещё один отпуск, чтобы прийти в себя после этого.

Стайлз закатил на это глаза, а на Главной улице начали гаснуть огни.  
Гомон толпы стал постепенно затихать, когда оркестр заиграл мелодию, а за́мки принялись менять подсветку, перемешивая фиолетовый, голубой, оранжевый и розовый цвета.  
Когда первые салюты взлетели в небо, Стайлз потянулся и схватил Дерека за руку.  
Тот перевёл на него взгляд, и замер, поражённый увиденным. Дерек смотрел на Стайлза, так или иначе, г о д а м и. Он видел его обессиленным и окровавленным, сильным и прекрасным. Он видел его у алтаря, произносящего брачную клятву. Но сейчас, когда разноцветные фейерверки освещали беззаботную счастливую улыбку Стайлза, Дереку казалось, что он встретил его впервые.

Как и всегда, от него перехватывало дыхание.

Из динамиков доносился высокий голос, поющий: "Как гром среди ясного неба, судьба придёт и найдёт тебя".

Потные люди и уставшие ноги мгновенно забылись. Дерек почувствовал себя как на спуске с самой большой горки на аттракционах этим утром. Их жизнь, как и этот парк, никогда не будет тихой и мирной, но она всегда будет потрясающей. Он сжал руку Стайлза и притянул поближе, чтобы тот мог расслышать его слова за музыкой:

– Кажется, теперь я верю в магию.

Стайлз, забыв про фейерверки, повернулся, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза. Дерек отметил поцелуями разноцветные блики на его щеках, и музыкальные ритмы не смогли заглушить взволнованное биение сердца Стайлза. Его солоноватая кожа все еще хранила запах моря после того, как они шесть раз побывали на аттракционе "Пираты Карибского моря".

– Иногда желания сбываются самым неожиданным способом, – прошептал Стайлз в унисон песне, нежно целуя Дерека. – Мы загадаем желание. – Чмок. – Как все мечтатели.– Чмок.

Он был на вкус как ананасовый коктейль с каплей взбитых сливок и пончики, и Дерек загадал желание, чтобы они всегда были так же счастливы, как сейчас.

"...и все наши желания сбудутся".  



End file.
